Candy
"Candy" by Robbie Williams is featured on Just Dance 2014. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1, presumably a representation of "Robbie Williams", wears an orange shirt with yellow and brown diagonal checkers on it, also wearing a brown tie, and a blue coat and pants with a brown belt, yellow shoes, light-brown glasses, a pink glove and brown hair. P2 P2, presumably a representation of the lyrical "Candice", wears an orange blouse with a blue flower to her left. She is also wearing dark-blue pants, yellow socks, red and orange slippers, blue and brown sunglasses, a yellow accessory on her head, an orange bracelet, and has red hair and a yellow glove. candy1.png|P1 candy2.png|P2 Background The routine starts off as a movie as seen by the film slides from the beginning. The objects contain white outlines. It starts at a park with blues skies, a painted kite on the wall, a red telephone stand, a bench, a light post, and a menu of a restaurant. The second background is inside the house, implied by the wallpaper and the window on the wall. The props are a lamp, a chair, a fishbowl and a cabinet. The third background appears just before the gold moves. Blue skies, a hot air balloon, a large strawberry sundae with cherries both at the top and at the side, and a summer chair and table with a menu on top are the props here. The chorus background is inside a candy shop, implied by the song title. The orange wall and a clear door, two signs that say pastries, and candies and four pastries and candies are the props. The backgrounds start all over again, beginning with the first aforementioned background. During after the second chorus the first background is seen, but the wall only is seen. The backgrounds continue appearing by order. When Robbie sings "What are you doing it for," the backgrounds go and change in order after the line is said once. This is also done during when the final chorus only during the part when the horn is heard. The last background seen is the first background. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 6 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. All: P2, spin, and P1, catch P2. The move is done the first two times during the first verse, two during the second verse, and the last two during the bridge of the song. CandyGM.png|All Gold Moves Candiceandrobgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game 'Sweat Mashup' There are 4 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Put both your hands up as if in a state of shock. (She's Got Me Dancing) Gold Move 4: 'Stretch out, as far as possible, both your hands toward the sky. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Fame) Shesgotmedancingm1and2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 (She's Got Me Dancing) Woodcockmashup.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game Famepctos.png|Gold Move 4 (Fame) Codymashupgm.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Sweat Mashup Candy has a Sweat Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *''Dun N' Dusted'' (JD3) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *''Boomsday'' (JD3) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] (''JD3) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''It's You'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Fame'' (JD) Appearances in Mashups Candy is featured in the following Mashups: * Problem '''(Lovers Duet) * Till I Find You (Duet) Trivia *''Candy'' was voted the best Duet routine on Just Dance 2014, Limbo was second. *This was originally going to be on Just Dance 4 as a DLC along with Starships. ** Thus, when the idea was scrapped, the song became one of the first songs to be revealed for the game. *This is the second brightest dance on Just Dance 2014, In The Summertime was first. * The Mashup is hard to get 5 stars on, especially if the player is using the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, or PlayStation 4 (Move remote) versions. This is because each move is counted for much less points than on other routines due to unknown reasons. * This is the second song by Robbie Williams in the series, after Somethin' Stupid in ''Just Dance 3''. This is his first one to be an original song. Gallery candy.jpg|''Candy'' SJOP41 8d70ed3f 14.png|''Candy'' (Mashup) Candy.jpeg Just Dance 2014-Candy gold move.jpg oie_transparentky.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 120.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 07 Candy Living.jpg|Living room background Candybg1.png|Street background Candybg2.png|Candy Shop background candy_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Candycoaches.jpg candyopener.png candymenu.png candy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms candi.png|Extraction Videos Robbie Williams - Candy Just Dance 2014 - Candy by Robbie Williams 5 Stars-0 Just Dance 2014 Candy, Robbie Williams (Mash-up) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Shirley Henault